Talk:Zeetha, Daughter of Chump
She's my favorite character, so I'll put some electronic elbow grease into this one. -- that old bearded guy 05:17, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Very nice! --mnenyver 06:18, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :A mention of her "dirty mind" -- properly phrased -- "single but looking", "entertains the idea", "our liturgies (festivals, whatever) are *fun*" -- is in order. — Zarchne 18:27, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm missing most of these references. I can "our holy days are fun! (cha cha cha!)", but where are you getting the others? -- that old bearded guy 21:05, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, apart from "our holy days are fun", those weren't intended as references, just as possible phrasings. If I had a really good phrasing I would just edit the page. "Zeetha appreciates la difference"? — Zarchne 22:56, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::: There's her 'innuendo face' in Weasel Queen.... Corgi 23:56, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Just a nitpick here. In the article there is reference to Zeetha going "woman-a-mano" with Othar in a side story. I know that popular usage seems to take "mano-a-mano" as "man-to-man". It actually means "hand-to-hand". Yeah, nitpicking. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:29, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Move and redirect frowned on I'm not thrilled with this move. Her name is Zeetha. That is how she introduces herself to Agatha and how everyone in the story knows her. To my knowledge the only time "Zeetha, daughter of Chump" is used is in the "Revenge of the Weasel Queen" sidebar, when it is clearly for humorous effect. This one should be rolled back, methinks. -- that old bearded guy 00:27, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure there is a "canonical" quote (I'll have to get back to you). The cast page lists her this way, though. (Incidentally, this wasn't unilateral, Mnenyver said she would prefer it.) Try this out for a while; originally I was thinking "Zeetha, Daughter of Chump" would be a "Superdisambiguation" but talking with Mnen changed my mind, for now. — Zarchne 00:57, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::OK, I see it now on GGCLAE. Objection withdrawn, although I still think we're going to call her "Zeetha" in articles a lot more often than we're going to call her "Zeetha, Daughter of Chump." -- that old bearded guy 01:04, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::There is also a canonical quote when Zeetha introduces herself to Gil as he regains consciousness under Mamma Gkika's care. --Quadibloc 10:20, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :I support more formal names for the articles. It's still fine to have Zeetha as a wikilink inside articles. --mnenyver 01:59, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Names of Zeetha's Blades I'm pretty sure we know the names of her blades in Skif, and the translations of the name of one of them (which is all I can remember, it being "long pointy stabby thing held in the left hand". I don't remember them being called Twin Blades of Destruction anywhere. Does anyone have the voting incentive page where we learned this? That's also from the Radioplays. People have been hesitant to label them as canon, but I would submit that the "Daughter of Chump" paid off, so that it's at least a good bet. --User:Vikingkingq :The page in question is on the GG site, as one of the Daily Sketch pages, for 20070928. --Quadibloc 10:23, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :: And the name of the long pointy stabby thing that goes in your right hand is Aodafooka. Argadi 11:00, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Eyes So when did Zeetha's eyes change from to ? Why? The change makes her look like a completely different person. -- that old bearded guy 16:44, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Different colorists? I notice her eyes are blue in one of the ads too. --mnenyver 19:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Only possible answer, I guess, but actually, I'm rather disappointed. Eye color is so fundamental to a person that it's one of the things different colorists should strive to handle consistently. -- that old bearded guy 23:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :The Foglios aren't the most consistent of storytellers, if you haven't noticed. The characters even change height and weight from page to page. Her eyes were "corrected" to brown because her father and fraternal twin brother have brown eyes. They really don't dwell on the details the way so many fans do. This was done to head off the nitpickers ("Blue eyes are a recesive trait." - yeah, like actuall genetics apply in a fantasy world.) It's a steampunk (gaslamp) fantasy, not real world. And, please reread the very first page - IT"S A HETERODYNE STORY being told by Philbert. --AndyAB99 (talk) 10:50, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Zeetha's mother's name I take it Zan'at'braxis is from The Works. The novel spells it Zan'ta'braxis. Even Klaus starts to say that http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20061201#.VHJYKsm9YXY%7Cname just before being wasped. I have noted the Foglios are not always consistent with spelling names (Xerseph'ina, '''Xerseph'nia, '''Margella, Margolotta, etc.) AndyAB99 (talk) 22:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Sweet tooth Zeetha's sweet tooth should be covered. cake: http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20150603 From the Yahoo group: Posted by: rewastev@gmail.com rewastev I think I know what you mean, but Zeetha has had a huge sweet tooth from the beginning. I remember her raving about the fried creampuffs in Passholt, and wasn't she eating some sort of icecream bar or something when she fought Gil in Mechanicsburg? Posted by: "William Ansley" williamansley@gmail.com wa_gg_fan > Yes, and a great deal is made of her endless appetite for pastries in the third novel, Agatha H. and the Voice of the Castle.